


Seasonal Feathers

by Miym_Uzumaki



Series: Vocaloid songs X Haikyuu (Yaoi, Yuri, or no ship) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru, happily living together on the mountains. Despite being poor, they love each other deeply. Well, everything crashed down when Iwaizumi fell into a sickness, and the two are poor, that they don't have enough money for medicine. So, Oikawa knew he had to make the medicine himself.---Based on the song: Seasonal Feathers From Vocaloid.One more thing, this series would only have the ships I like, so uhm- Ye, I don't care what you say if you don't like what I ship.





	1. Seasonal Feathers

_The powdery snow flutters down,_

_Coloring the mountain ridge white,_

_The two inside a run-down house in a desolate village_

_Huddles together in a winter night._

 

Oikawa cuddled with Iwaizumi, bringing his head closer to Iwaizumi's chest, " _It'd also been snowing the day we'd met,_ " Iwaizumi says and smiled, patting Oikawa's back.

 

_You murmured with a smile_

_And I'd hidden my face flushed from the hearth_

_Within the shadow of your large sleeve._

 

_With a breath of joy,_

_I sang of spring's arrival along with the chirping birds._

 

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa sang happily, which made Iwaizumi smiled and spoke up, " _Your voice is beautiful_ "

 

_You told me,_

_And that alone, just those words, made me so happy._

 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, then smiled, "Then,  _If someday, I no longer have this beautiful voice, would you still, even then, love me?_ " Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi blinked, then grinned, " _Of_ _course_ _"_

 

_You said, smiling gently,_

_As your large hand softly stroked my cheeks._

 

_One leaf-lit summer afternoon,_

 

Oikawa was picking up some herbs from the ground, then heard a thump behind him. He looked behind, then gasped, "Hajime!" And ran to his lover.

 

_You collapsed from illness,_

_Our poor married life_

_Couldn't afford the medicine to cure it_

 

Oikawa brought Iwaizumi home, and he waited, as tears dropped to the floor, praying that the illness would go away by itself.

 

_The next day, along the following_

_I did nothing but intently weave_

 

Oikawa weaved and weaved, in order to buy the medicine, he needs something that is worth, even if it costs him his life.

 

_I wouldn't let your life fall_

_Like the short-lived autumn leaves._

 

_The seasons flow by,_

_The bell crickets mark the end of the summer with their cries_

 

Oikawa helped Iwaizumi sat up, "Drink some water..." Oikawa says as Iwaizumi held his hand and says, " _Your fingers are beautiful..._ " Which made Oikawa tear up slightly.

 

_You told me,_

_Gripping my wound-covered hands,_

_But yours were much too cold..._

 

After Oikawa gave Iwaizumi some water, he set down the bowl and asked Iwaizumi, "Hey Hajime...  _If someday, I no longer had these beautiful fingers, would you still, even then, love me?_ " Iwaizumi blinked, then smiled,

 

_"Of course," you said_

_Coughing as your large hands caressed my hurting fingers_

 

_Day and night, don't stop weaving_

_Hurry hurry, I need to buy the medicine_

_\--Ah, the sunset's breeze--_

_A little more, just a bit longer, before the maple leaves shed,_

_\--Sways the ruthlessly decaying fruit's flame--_

_Until these fingers can't move... Until these feathers are used up..._

_\--Until it goes out--_

 

Oikawa sobbed, wanting the medicine to hurry and come to him, give it to Iwaizumi, and be together happily again.

Flashbacks of the fun times came to Oikawa, like when Iwaizumi proposed to Oikawa, when they were playing with the flowers, cuddling together and say they love each other.

Oikawa wanted those fun days to come back to him, and it all depends on the medicine, and so Oikawa continued to pray.

Oikawa then asked himself, knowing that it will probably never be answered,

 

_"If someday, I were no longer human, would you still love me?"_

_The truth I feared left unable to be told_

_I slowly pluck the final feather alone..._

 

Iwaizumi then appeared behind Oikawa and pulled him to a hug, and he answered Oikawa,

 

_"Of course," I say, smiling._

 

Oikawa's eyes widen, tearing spilling, Iwaizumi continued to speak,  " _I promised I'd embrace you when you lost your wings. And that crane which had beautifully taken flight that day, I've never forgotten, and still remember, even now."_

Oikawa continued to sob as the feather he was holding slipped out his fingers and turned, returning the hug.

 

" _And just like always, I love you."_

 


	2. Seasonal Feathers - Whole story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole story.

Deep in the mountains, there was a run-down house there. Two people lived there, two boys. Their names were Iwaizumi Hajime, and Oikawa Tooru. Even if they were boys, they were in love were each other, and they knew that, they're even married.

It was winter time, so it was obviously cold outside. The candle in front of them was lit up, and the two boys were cuddled up, "Hey, do you remember?" Iwaizumi asks as Oikawa put his head on Iwaizumi's chest, "Hm?"

" _It'd also been snowing the day we'd met._ " Iwaizumi murmured as Oikawa smiled and nodded, slightly blushing and hid his face, remembering how they both met.

_It was another snowy day, and Iwaizumi was preparing food. Iwaizumi heard a knock at his door and walked to it. He opened the door and saw a beautiful man, slightly taller though. It was definitely love at first sight._

_"Hello," The beautiful man says and introduced himself, smiling, "I'm Oikawa Tooru. I'm actually the crane you saved earlier today," He says. Iwaizumi blinked, then tried to remember if he saved anyone or anything, and yup, he did, he saved a crane that was stuck on one of his traps._

_"Ahaha... Actually, that was one of my traps, to catch animals," Iwaizumi says and sweatdropped. Oikawa blinked and tilted his head slightly, which Iwaizumi thought was cute, "Then why did you save me? Let me go?" Oikawa asks._

_Iwaizumi blinked, then smiled, "Actually... When I was younger, I had a crane as a pet, we were best buddies, but then..." He says as the smile dissappeared, "He was killed, trying to protect me...."_

_Oikawa looked down, "I see... I'm sorry." He says and looked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had a pained face. Oikawa felt guilty, then his body moved by itself, hugging Iwaizumi._

_Iwaizumi's eyes widen, then opened his mouth, but Oikawa spoke, "It wasn't your fault. I'm sure he did it because he loved you. It's fine," Oikawa says, patting his back. Iwaizumi blinked, then smiled and thanked him, then letted him in the house, and that's how everything began._

Now spring was coming up, and Oikawa was picking up some fruit's near their house. Oikawa sang as some birds flew to him. Oikawa pointed a finger out for the bird to land, which it did, and the birds and Oikawa sang together.

Iwaizumi slightly chuckled, watching Oikawa, " _Your voice is beautiful_ ," Iwaizumi says. Oikawa stopped and looked at Iwaizumi, then smiled, "Thanks."

After a while, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were taking a break. Iwaizumi was laying his head on Oikawa's lap. Oikawa was thinking, then asked Iwaizumi, "Hey Hajime?  _If  someday, I no longer had this beautiful voice, would you still, even then, love me?"_

Iwaizumi answered almost immediately, " _Of course,_ you dummy," He says and grinned. Oikawa blinked, then smiled as a shed of tear fell.

It was another day of work, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi were picking up herbs and vegetables. Suddenly, Oikawa heard a thud from behind, then turned and saw Iwaizumi, who has collapsed to the floor.

"Hajime!" He says and ran to him, shaking him slightly, "What's wrong?! Hajime! Hajime!" Oikawa says, then touched Iwaizumi's forehead, it was hot. It feels worse than having a fever, so Oikawa immediately knew, it was an illness.

Oikawa left their stuff there and carried Iwaizumi on his back, then ran back to their home.

After Oikawa set down Iwaizumi on their bed, Oikawa didn't know where to start. Make medicine? He doesn't know what kind of illness it is. Buy medicine? The village is empty and they barely have any money.

Oikawa tried to think, then something else popped up in his head. He was gonna do it anyways, as long as it saves Iwaizumi, even if it costs him his life.

Oikawa patted Iwaizumi's head, then ran out the room and quickly went to work. It was weaving. And Oikawa was gonna weave his own feathers.

Now, summer is gonna end soon, and Oikawa right now, is giving Iwaizumi water, "Drink the water..." Oikawa says as Iwaizumi caressed Oikawa's hand.

" _Your fingers are beautiful..."_ Iwaizumi says and softly smiled. Oikawa bit his bottom lip a little, knowing that Iwaizumi's hands itself is cold.

Oikawa then spoke up, " _If someday, I no longer had these beautiful fingers, would you still, even then, love me?_ " He asked, it was the second time he asked that, but it was his fingers this time.

" _Of course_ ," Iwaizumi says, then coughed, still holding onto Oikawa's wrapped hurting fingers.

 

_Day and Night, don't stop weaving_

_Hurry hurry, I need to buy the medicine..._

_\--Ah, the sunsets breeze--_

_A little more, just a bit longer, before the maple leaves shed,_

_\--Sways the ruthlessly decaying fruit's flame--_

_Until these fingers can't move... Until these feathers are used up..._

_\--Until it goes out--_

 

Oikawa sobbed, wanting the medicine to hurry and come to him, give it to Iwaizumi, and be together happily again.

Flashbacks of the fun times came to Oikawa, like when Iwaizumi proposed to Oikawa, when they were playing with the flowers, cuddling together and say they love each other.

Oikawa wanted those fun days to come back to him, and it all depends on the medicine, and so Oikawa continued to pray.

Oikawa then asked himself, knowing that it will probably never be answered,

" _If someday, I were no longer human, would you still love me?"_

Oikawa wiped the tears falling, then slowly plucked the last feather on him.

 _"Of course_ ," Iwaizumi says and pulled Oikawa into a hug from behind, smiling, " _I'd promise I'd embrace you when you lost your wings. And that crane which had beautifully taken flight that day, I've never forgotten, and still remember, even now."_ So Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa then remembered when Iwaizumi brought Oikawa out the trap and set him free. Tears began to spill out more, then the feather on Oikawa's hand fell, and he turned to return the hug.

 

_"And just like always, I love you."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't it beautiful?! No?! Tch-- Yes?! YEET, FAM-- Anyways, which did you like more? Last chapter with the song, or this one?
> 
> What song should I do next?! Gotta be Vocaloid!  
> And the ships?!  
> Should it be:  
> -KuroTsuki  
> -BokuAka  
> -KageHina

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from Wiki! "Seasonal Feathers" is sang by Rin and Len Kagamine.
> 
> The next chapter will be the whole story.


End file.
